


pure of heart, dumb of ass

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Mr. Stark thinks pretending to hate his fellow teacher, Mr. Rogers, is a smart way to keep their relationship under wraps. What he didn’t account for was Peter Parker.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	pure of heart, dumb of ass

**Author's Note:**

> For the square T2: AU: teachers on my tony stark bingo card (#3049)!

Tony watches as the last of his Science Club kids pack their bags and head for the door, looking surreptitiously down at a text from Steve. 

_Time to go? Want to stop at Ralph’s on the way home? I could use a drink._

Tony smiles as he answers: _5 minutes, hot stuff, then I’m all yours._

“Hey, Mr. Stark, do you have a minute?” 

Peter is standing in front of Tony’s desk, and he slides the phone down and out of sight in one smooth motion. The last thing he needs is the kids getting wind of his relationship with Steve. After breaking off a well-known engagement two years ago, Tony knows all too well what it means to have students (and their parents, and other faculty…) invested in your personal life, and it’s not a history he’s looking to repeat. Definitely not with another teacher, and certainly not one like Steve Rogers, beloved English teacher to the high school masses. 

Tony was pretty sure the kids wrote him poetry. Bad poetry, but still, they adored him. And, more importantly, they somehow got it in their heads that Steve and Tony were mortal enemies. Or, at the very least, rival teachers, apparently due to the fact that Tony led Science Club and Steve ran the school newspaper. The logic was flimsy at best, but Tony hadn’t bothered to correct them, despite Steve’s clucking. _(I don’t want to act like I hate you, Tony! Why do we have to pretend anything at all?)_

“For you, Mr. Parker, of course. What’s up, kid?” He shouldn’t have favorites, Tony knows this. And outwardly, he doesn’t. But Peter Parker has been in Science Club since his freshman year, and in Tony’s AP class for two years running, and he’s not just brilliant, but he always has a kind word for everyone else. Tony was writing him a glowing recommendation letter, though he can’t say he’s looking forward to the emptiness Peter will leave behind when he graduates. 

“What do you think about Mr. Rogers?” Peter asks, like he’s about to propose something truly life changing. 

Tony forces himself to swallow. “I—what?”

“I know, you hate him, right? But some of the guys were saying they think you’re _dating_ him. I said no way, but they insisted. So I had to come over here and set the record straight.”

“Why would they think we’re dating, exactly?” Tony can’t help himself, he has to know. Kids are perceptive, sure, but they’re also notoriously self-obsessed. How on earth had they picked up on it? 

Peter’s face flushes. “Uh...you know…” He trails off, clearly regretting his choice to broach the subject.

“I really don’t. I thought you were here to enlighten me.” Tony lifts an eyebrow, does his best Serious Teacher Face, and waits. 

“Sex...uh…” Peter clears his throat. “Sexual tension?” He takes a step backwards, face aflame. “Actually, you know what Mr. Stark, they’re probably wrong, I just thought it would be funny, y’know, your reaction, but uh…”

Tony sinks down into his desk chair, torn between putting Peter out of his misery, and disbelief that the cat was out of the bag. 

“Actually, MJ told me I was an idiot to come up here. I mean, she says that about most things I do, so.” 

Tony laughs, thank god for MJ. “She’s not wrong.”

“...She thinks Mr. Barnes is more your type anyway,” Peter continues, then slaps a hand over his mouth. “I mean, no. She didn’t—”

“Kid. Take a breath, alright? Here’s what we’re gonna do. You have a bus to catch, am I right? I have to go home and eat dinner and grade your tests, and we’re both going to pretend this never happened. Tell MJ and everyone else, no more speculating about my romantic life, got it? I haven’t turned in your recommendation letter yet. You might still end up somewhere terrible like Brown. Or worse, Hardvard.”

“Those are still Ivy League schools,” Peter says, indignant. They both know, though, that his sights are set on MIT, Tony’s own alma mater. 

“But they’re not MIT.”

“Pretty sure you’re supposed to support my future no matter what.”

“Pretty sure you’re not supposed to ambush me after school about my personal life,” Tony counters.

“That’s fair. And hey, Mr. Stark, I really am sorry—”

But just then, Steve’s beautiful blond head makes its way around the doorframe, totally oblivious to the fact that Peter is still there. It’s been well over the five minutes Tony promised, so it’s no wonder Steve had come looking for him.

“Hey, sweetheart, the coast is clear… Oh! _Peter_. Hi, I was just…” Steve’s frantic, his face going pink and mortified, eyes darting to Tony, begging for help. 

Tony just laughs, because really, what can they do to recover? Poor Peter looks like he could be knocked over with a feather. 

“It’s okay,” Tony says. “We were all just leaving, right?” Steve and Peter just stare at him, incredulous. 

But really, what _was_ there to be done? Peter’s a good kid, he isn’t likely to spread their secret. He’d come to Tony to _stop_ the spread of gossip, technically. And even if he did tell someone, Tony thinks, looking over at Steve, maybe it is time to stop hiding.

“Sorry again, Mr. Stark. And, Mr. Rogers, I’m just gonna—” Peter all but runs from the room, leaving Tony and Steve alone. Tony winds an arm around Steve’s waist as they walk to the door, Steve still stunned into silence. 

“What just happened?”

Tony leans into Steve’s side, flicking the lights off as they pass. “I’ll tell you over that drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm omg-just-peachy on tumblr


End file.
